In the “ultra-fine” nepheline syenite powder art, commercial grade ultra-fine powder such as Minex 7, Minex 10 and Minex 12 has been produced by controlling the maximum grain size which is defined as the D99.9 or more commonly D99. These powders have been used in a vast array of products as indicated by the applications and patents incorporated by reference herein. The newest ultra-fine nepheline syenite powder, which forms the most recent background to the present invention (but is not necessarily technical prior art) is Minex 12 having a maximum grain size D99.9 of less than 10 microns and more particularly D99 of less than about 6 microns. Minex 7, Minex 10 and Minex 12 are the ultra-fine nepheline syenite powders that are commercially available and form the general background of the present invention. Industrial grade 75 nepheline syenite powder with a maximum grain size of about 70 microns and Minex 4 with a maximum grain size D99 of about 30 microns and D99.9 of about 45 microns. These powders are not technically ultra-fine nepheline syenite powder but are a commercial nepheline syenite powder available to the public for use as the pre-process nepheline syenite powder in making the novel powder of the present invention. Prior to this invention uses of nepheline syenite powder for coating and films would only involve the commercially available nepheline syenite powders as herein disclosed and equivalents of such powders. This description of the nepheline syenite powders art constitutes general background of the present invention.